


固定队的学者

by UkitaEshiya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkitaEshiya/pseuds/UkitaEshiya
Summary: 请善待固定队里的精灵族学者先生。双性，尿道，失禁，mob，多人。有精灵曾经从事性工作的暗示。
Relationships: Mob/Elezen
Kudos: 16





	固定队的学者

他平常看起来很安静的样子，戴着眼镜斯斯文文，衣服领口也永远有些过高，很难让我联系到现在双腿大开着躺在我面前的人。还有他下体不一样的构造，除去挺立的阴茎和被我用按摩棒塞满的后穴，原本应该垂着囊袋的部分被雌穴取代，一张一合地像是在期待着什么。我捏弄着他肿大的阴蒂，又把三只手指一并插入他的雌穴，搅弄出混合着体液的水声，激得他不住地发抖，喉咙只能发出沙哑的气音。

我故意蒙上了他的眼睛，只留下他作为黑影之民最为敏感的听觉。他虽是副放浪下贱的姿态，每当听见我贴在他耳边，低声喊他婊子或是母狗的时候还是会小声地呜咽起来，似乎是要辩解什么，又立刻被快感顶得放弃了反抗。

他的胸部倒是远远不及女性，甚至可以说得上贫乏，敏感度倒是一点都不差。我用乳夹夹住了一边，他显然想去摸另一侧，手却被我按了回去，锁在了头顶上。

第一次发现他的秘密时，他大约是被什么不知名的魔物激得发情了，毕竟谁也说不好植物类的魔物会对人类有什么效果。这位大学者还想着敝人眼目地自己解决，悄悄逃回旅馆时被我撞了个正着，支支吾吾地不好意思说清发生了什么。他在被掺上床后彻底忍不住了，口齿不清地求着我帮他看看，而拉开裤子露出黏腻的后穴时，他上身还好好地穿着学者那身禁欲过头的衣服。他的两穴都不像是第一次被使用，进入哪边都会立刻吸上侵犯着他的物体，无论是手指还是阴茎。我问他是不是在哪里卖过，这样的身体应该价钱不低，他默默地不愿意回答，只是颤抖着把我吸得更紧了一些。

他尤其喜欢两边被一起进入，我于是让他跪趴在床上，抬高屁股，一边用阴茎侵犯他的雌穴，一边用手指奸他的后穴。他似乎也不抗拒疼痛，偶尔把手抽出来，将体液抹在他的臀瓣上，又毫不留情地打上几下，也只会让他把两穴吸得更紧。他平常的肤色像石灰一样，甚至可以说没有什么生机，发情时反倒是成了完美的画布，任由情欲把他浑身上下都染上了潮红。我不许他碰自己的前端，他虽然顺从地把手挪到了别处，却还是忍不住用阴茎蹭着床单，被我发现后换来了对臀部又一轮的抽打，直到他在同时的射精和潮吹中抵达了高潮。这平时沉默寡言的人声音倒是很好听，大约是最后的一丝羞耻心阻止着他把声音完全放出来。

我们平时依旧会在小队里共事，偶尔的交合则成了我们二人之间的秘密。他无疑是个优秀的学者，在床上时也是个放浪的婊子，这种反差不知为何深得我心。好奇心之下，我打听过他以前的传闻，后来得知利姆萨·罗敏萨曾经有过一个特别的精灵族男妓，据说在富人中人气颇高，一段时间后便隐退了。我拿这传闻去质问他，他倒也没否认，只能看见他镜片后的眼睛红红的。

今天的我倒是不打算继续让这秘密保留在我们二人之间了。我命令他夹紧了屁股，不要让按摩棒掉出来，又拉着他的手臂，引导着他背对着坐在我怀里，用雌穴吃下了我的阴茎。我把手伸向他的前胸，揉捏着他的乳头，在他耳边轻声说道：“你之前会同时被很多人干吧？”

“什… …”

“我把你的事情告诉了我们几个共同的朋友。他们还都挺感兴趣的。”

他果然开始求饶了。他的眼睛还被蒙着，房间门“吱呀”地一声打开时，抓住我手臂的手似乎要把我抠出血来。我和几个战友提起过精灵，他们兴趣颇丰，我于是邀请了他们加入我，而他们也如约而至。他们中还有人不相信双性人的存在，我则在他们进门时强迫精灵把腿张得更开了一些，把吸允着阴茎的雌穴给他们看。他的屁股贴在我的身上，正好把按摩棒顶得更深了一些，再加上阴茎后入雌穴的角度对他来说似乎有些不舒服，他一时没忍住，淫叫出了声。

即就我听力没有影精那么敏锐，我也能听见男人们渐渐变得粗重的呼吸声。我能感觉到精灵在注视下愈发紧张了起来，于是抬着精灵的屁股上下顶弄了几下，故意左右蹭了蹭，摩擦着他红肿的阴唇，把毫无防备的他顶得射了出来。“看吧，吃肉棒吃得很熟练，不需要碰前面就能射出来。”

我让影精转过身去——当然，我没有忘记用阴茎堵上他的雌穴，然后邀请他们中随便谁来试试看他的后面。他们之中的敖龙男性毫不犹豫地褪去裤子，恶意地用挺立的阴茎抽打了一下精灵的屁股，又扒开他的股缝，在看见夹着按摩棒，流着淫水的小穴后吹了一声口哨，“光被一个人干不够，还得来跟假鸡巴才行？现在可要给你来真的咯。”精灵显然从声音辨别出了那人是谁，毕竟我们曾经一起共事过。他口齿不清地喊着男人的名字，求他不要开这种过分的玩笑。敖龙反倒笑了，把按摩棒抽了出来，换做更为粗大的阴茎顶上滴落着体液的入口，一下子就撞进了最深处，擦过脆弱的肠壁。精灵发出了一声短促的呜咽，双臂紧紧环住了我的肩头，口齿不清地喃喃着：“前面，好难受… …太满了… …”

不知道是没听见精灵的话还是根本没有怜香惜玉的想法，敖龙固定住了他的腰部后便开始了持续的操干。我多少还是心疼他，忍着没有移动没在精灵雌穴里的性器，爱抚起了他的阴茎和阴蒂。等到阴茎又一次立起来了，我也知道他的不适期过去了，刚想开始顶弄，忽然想起了什么，于是拍了拍精灵的脸，问道：“你今天射了几次了？”

“啊… …三，三次吧，唔… …”他被敖龙顶得差点说不出话，支离破碎的语句勉强组成了我要的答案。我向一旁摸去，拿回了一根细细的尿道棒。我用铁棒戳了戳精灵的铃口，用所有人都刚好能听到的声音说道：“射太多次可是会越来越难受的。你一被操就射出来，后面还有这么多人想干你，你可要好好忍着。”

精灵似乎猜透了我的意思，突然开始了挣扎。好在敖龙依旧握着他的腰，还心领神会地在他的腰上狠狠掐了一把，命令他别乱动。我趁机握住了他的阴茎，把铁棒缓缓插进了马眼里，拎着铁环玩弄了几下，而后开始了对他雌穴的抽插。“所有人都射过一次了，我就让你射。”

精灵像是认命了一样，说着不要的声音越来越小，最后变成了对应着撞击节奏的抽泣。我似乎能隔着薄薄的一层肠壁感受到他后穴里别的男人的鸡巴，虽然有些像是把自己的私有物分享给他人，倒也无妨。等到敖龙低吼着射进了他的后穴，精液还没来得及从那被操得红肿的穴口流出，就又被下一根肉棒干了进去。他们有人等不及，问我什么时候才能把前面让给他们，我只是让他们要么用精灵的嘴爽爽，要么就继续等着。

“看来是被操开了，”有个鲁加族男人觉得光操他不够，一边把过大的阴茎奸入男精吞吐着肠液和精液的小穴，一边对着精灵开始说出粗俗的字眼，“这母狗穴，不吃鸡巴的样子才像是坏了。”

精灵本在轮奸和过度的快感之下开始有些麻木，骂他下贱的话好像把他激得清醒了，两穴猛地吸了一下，夹得鲁加深吸了一口气，把滚烫的精液浇灌在了肠壁上。其他人见状，也开始在干精灵的同时用各种淫荡不堪的话撞击他的耳膜。

“你说他半天不射精，光吃精液和鸡巴的样子也看着挺爽的，他自己的这玩意儿有用吗？干脆变成女人算了。”

“听说有的妓女会在乳头上和阴蒂上打环，再用铁链子串起来，一拉就淫叫出水，我看你也可以这么弄，顺便在鸡巴上也打个环，系上个尿道棒，还能让你更爽点。”

不知道什么时候，我从余光看到蒙在精灵眼睛上的黑布滑落到了他的肩头，露出哭得红红的眼睛和沾满泪痕的脸。精灵带着气音和哭腔的淫叫被操干他嘴的肉棒堵上了，后穴被几根不同的阴茎反复操干，只要不被插着东西，淫荡而红肿的肠肉就颤抖着向外翻着。在男人们终于放弃干他的嘴时，我听见了他在求我什么。

“想射… …求求你… …”

可怜的家伙，我都快忘了。

我吻了吻他的额头，把尿道棒从他的阴茎里抽了出来，“你可以被别人干，但是只能怀上我的孩子，婊子。”

他的雌穴在射精中疯狂地夹着我的肉棒，而我也如他所愿，紧紧地顶着他的最深处射出了一股浓精。


End file.
